


❤

by elphiethesane



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphiethesane/pseuds/elphiethesane
Summary: ??????????????... ❤(or Oblivious Idiots in Love: The Overly Cutesy Comic)





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodlingCaptainChristina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlingCaptainChristina/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this, and I really hope you don't mind the style/designs on this... I had to go with something I've done before, or I would have never gotten it done in time!
> 
> The full size is supposed to be large enough to easily print at decent quality, by the way, if you want to do that.

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lm4vu7xc87w304m/Page_1-full.jpg?dl=0)


	2. Page 2

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bivwyluuqmpvbto/Page_2-full.jpg?dl=0)


	3. Page 3

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5lgayvu2vcn7b5t/Page_3-full.jpg?dl=0)


	4. Page 4

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ivt7ruks0i4q6nr/Page_4-full.jpg?dl=0)


	5. Page 5

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gvkc5yq0quw0w9d/Page_5-full.jpg?dl=0)


	6. Page 6

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nol13ip417uiii4/Page_6-full.jpg?dl=0)


	7. Page 7

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z88at34prx66552/Page_7-full.jpg?dl=0)


	8. Page 8

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hsn98rbjttwc4yf/Page_8-full.jpg?dl=0)


	9. Page 9

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4z980vkxul8s0vo/Page_9-full.jpg?dl=0)


	10. Page 10

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dt0qaizkiy0p47h/Page_10-full.jpg?dl=0)


	11. Page 11

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0h96rc2l969nasm/Page_11-full.jpg?dl=0)


	12. Page 12

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hvhuevr1s74cicv/Page_12-full.jpg?dl=0)


	13. Page 13

[Full Size](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xn81zt08utvkdb4/Page_13-full.jpg?dl=0)


End file.
